sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Arid Prairie Egg Base
The is a large base located in the southwestern area of the Arid Prairie Zone, and is owned by the Tralius Egg Army. The portion of the Tralius Egg Army that operates from this location is operated by Sub-boss Dominik the Devil, who serves directly under Tralius Egg Boss Maw the Thylacine. Dominik seeks to bring all of the Arid Prairie Zone under the control of the Eggman Empire. Description The Arid Prairie Egg Base resembles a quite large, square building, with a wall around it; the wall has ramparts on which Egg Soldiers patrol, and four somewhat tall towers at the corners of the wall. Like the Shifting Sands Egg Base, these four towers are armed with turrets. The Eggman Logo is seen on all four sides of the taller building. The main building has a second, taller portion attached to it; at the top is where the hangar is. Garage A large garage is built into one side of the main building. The vehicles housed here are typically sturdy, off-road type vehicles that can carry two passengers, as well as larger transportation trucks. The garage is also where vehicles are repaired. Hangar The hangar is located at the top of the second, taller building, and houses various types of aircraft, such as Egg Jets (jet-like aircraft). It also serves to house various aerial Badniks, such as Balkiries, Dragonflies, Hoverbies and Helihaulers. Technology/Weaponry Like all Egg Army bases, this base is equipped with state-of-the-art technology from the Eggman Empire. Defensive Weaponry The four towers surrounding the main building are equipped with laser turrets; the shots fired from these weapons are narrow, high-speed laser "bullets" of concentrated energy. They are not the most accurate, however, making them ore effective against large targets. However, the "bullets" pierce through metal with ease, making them most effective against enemy vehicles and aircraft. The turrets can also be charged up to fire a continuous beam of energy that scorches everything in its path. Egg Soldier Weaponry Weapons carried by the Egg Soldiers here typically consist of laser rifles, but melee-weapons such as Energy Tonfas, Energy Staves, and iron knuckles have also been seen. Eggman Empire Tech Badniks *'Balkiries' - *'Burrobots' - Primarily paired with Excavators, where they mine for valuable resources in the Arid Prairie Zone; in fact, a mine is set up somewhat close to the base. Burrobots do most of the digging through stone and soil. *'Excavators' - Primarily paired with Burrobots, where they mine for valuable resources in the Arid Prairie Zone; in fact, a mine is set up somewhat close to the base. Excavators are responsible for mining up minerals with precision. *'Hoverbies' - Here, Hoverbies tend to act as scouts, gathering information on the base's enemies (namely, the Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters). *'Buzzbombers' - They typically escort Helihaulers around to protect them and their cargo, but can also serve as scouts. *'Helihaulers' - Given the fact that the transportation of cargo can easily be done on the ground, Helihaulers here are mostly used to transport damaged aircraft to the hangar for repairs. Vehicles/Transportation At the Arid Prairie Egg Base, many Egg Soldiers opt to use Extreme Gear to get around, but some have been seen driving motorcycles and small, off-road vehicles as well. Larger trucks designed to haul around large cargo are also used here. There are a couple of Egg Jet pilots stationed here as well. Residents *'Dominik the Devil' - The Sub-boss who maintains this Egg Base, he is directly below Tralius Egg Boss Maw the Thylacine in terms of rank. Like all Egg Army members, Dominik has undergone Cyberization, resulting in a Cybernetic tail and lower jaw. *'Milabena Roo' - An Egg Soldier, as well as a capable mechanic. Like all Egg Army members, Milabena has undergone Cyberization, resulting in Cybernetic lower legs that vastly enhance her already formidable jumps and kicks. *'Jayce the Cockatoo' - An Egg Soldier, as well as an Egg Jet pilot. Like all Egg Army members, Jayce has undergone Cyberization, resulting in Cybernetic augmentations to his larynx and vocal cords that allow for destructive sonic screams. *'Fracture the Badnik' - A Super Badnik who serves as horde commander and foreman of the Badniks stationed at the Arid Prairie Mineshaft. He has the template of a Mobian mole, with some Excadrill features. Category:Eggman Empire Category:Locations on Mobius Category:Locations Category:Locations on Tralius